


The Things You Leave Behind

by bravevesperian



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Breathplay, Furry, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravevesperian/pseuds/bravevesperian
Summary: "I wanted nothing more than you, nothing more than to see your face, to reach out and touch you--"The world is saved once more, but for who?





	The Things You Leave Behind

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write my interpretation of obsessive!love G'raha-- as a power bottom who likes to be in control of things. ... who is also pent up from like 100 years of never letting anyone close enough to touch. 
> 
> (Whispers I hope I didn't make a complete disaster of E'zarh here, but I'M TRYING)

Hands on his shoulders brought the Exarch back from his personal reverie. It was easy to get lost in one's own head when time stretched out endlessly ahead. Violet eyes wreathed in a golden halo of a mane; violet as deep and encompassing as the waters of The Source, violet as the very lifeblood of Lakeland. His home: the home of his heart. He wondered when he had started thinking of The First as home rather than where he had been born. 

"Are you alright?" The voice came to him familiar and spread a warmth up his spine. 

"Aye..." He answered, still a bit distracted. 

The response was a smile, warm and soft-- that crinkled the corners of the other man's eyes. He looked up, reaching from where he was sitting and trailed his fingers over the tan skin of his companion's cheeks. In response, he turned and pressed a warm, half open-mouthed kiss into G'raha's palm-- a meek but coy expression on his face. 

Though seemingly simple, the action brought forth a full-body shudder. For so long, he had held back. A century, never letting anyone close enough to see what was beneath the shadows of his hood. A century with nothing but chaste ghosts of touch. 

It was no wonder then, that he found himself curling his fingers along the curve of the other Miqo'te's jaw, his thumb pressing lightly at the plush velvet of his lips, once so familiar. The Exarch found that his mouth had gone dry, his expression distant. "Gods," He breathed. 

"How long... has it been?" E'zarh's voice jarred him for some reason as if his very bones had set to buzzing. 

"I.. years. So many years..."

"Don't tell me, you... you mean to say that ever since then you've. You've never..."

In response, G'raha gently shook his head, his long bangs bouncing against his cheeks. 

"Not once-- not in one hundred years?" The question was nearly a squeak. 

"I thought only of you. Madness maybe. Mayhap there is a part of me gone entirely mad," He said, his voice weak. 

"All is well. Sometimes I think I may have gone mad somewhere along the way, as well." 

"I wanted nothing more than you, nothing more than to see your face, to reach out and touch you--" It came out a flurry, a sloppy mess of syllables and emphasis all pitched wrong, garbled, watery.

"Raha." The name alone drew a shuddered moan from his lips as E'zarh gently pushed his hair back from his face, caressing the crystal trail upon his skin. "You have me. I am here now." 

For G'raha, love had always been something that burned hot and wild. It was the way of their people and their tribal lives, though he was likely more Sharlyan than of the G tribe, and more a Lakelander than that, now. Their affairs were sordid and passionate, often more physical than laced with poetry. Ah, but with the both of their gifts in such things the romance was sure to follow. 

"Pray, let me... may I...? _please_," G'raha whimpered. 

"Tell me all that you desire. I shall give it to you." 

"_Zarh,_" The name was a low purr as he pressed into his arms, bringing their faces together as his mismatched hands groped at the back of his lover's shirt.

A soft muffled sound that was nearly shy in nature greeted him, and G'raha shifted and entwined their limbs until their chests were flush together, his cheek pressed into golden hair as he whispered up into the velveteen shell of one ear. At first, he thought he might have lost his spark for the mischievous, but even a few moments pressed so close to the other man brought it flooding back. 

"I do believed I'd like to fuck you and then, when you cannot bear it any longer, I'm going to ride you until you come inside of me." It was impossible to let go once he'd sunk his teeth in. 

Again, he couldn't remember the last time that he'd disrobed in front of anyone-- allowed anyone to gaze upon him without glamours and layers of fabric to protect him. For E'zarh, it wasn't difficult. He barely waited for a response before he began to unfasten the broaches and clasps that kept his robes together. Ruby locked into violet, freezing each other in place. G'raha watched as E'zarh's breath began to quicken with the rise and fall of his chest, and he reveled in the attention. What had been uncertainty turned to a wicked, coy grin on his full lips. 

Every movement: the way that E'zarh's fingers tightened in the fabric beneath them-- the way his lips parted as the Exarch revealed more and more of his skin-- drove him forward. G'raha peeled himself out of his black robe last, leaving himself in nothing but his smallclothes. 

He all but presented himself for the other man's examination, now showing the full extent of his crystalline transformation. The crystal encased his torso like a glittering corset, having long ago engulfed his vital organs in order to prolong his life indefinitely. Run through with golden veins that carried aether on his lifeblood, it glittered when he shifted in the light. 

"And now you. Be a good boy for me," G'raha mused gently, but the hunger in his eyes was anything but gentle.

He watched like a starved wolf as E'zarh's trembling hands worked him out of the layers of his light leather armor. G'raha didn't wait for a moment when that soft, warm skin was exposed. Both hands came out to press against the other man's chest roughly. It was with greed that he re-acquainted himself with E'zarh's body. He pitched them forward onto his rather spartan bedsheets-- so rarely used-- and pinned him there, rutting their hips together almost suddenly. 

The friction was a shock to G'raha's system. He groaned and sucked in a sharp breath as he moved, the thin cloth between them doing nothing to disguise his growing erection. Too fast, too heady-- he bit at his bottom lip to try to retain his self control but only just enough. 

"I want you, by the gods-- I want you so badly I can hardly think. I cannot bear it."

"Th-Then don't." 

In response, G'raha leaned in and nipped lightly at the plush curve of E'zarh's ear. "Tell me, Zarh. Tell me what you are." 

The shyness that cropped up in his expression was so familiar-- ah, it all felt like yesterday. G'raha's heart beat nigh-on-painfully as he leaned into him further. 

"I'm. I'm yours." He answered hoarsely. 

"_Mine_," G'raha intoned in a low purr as though to confirm, and reached down with his crystalline hand to grip E'zarh's chin. "Mine, just like always."

He squeezed, just enough to force the other man's lips apart slightly, and then leaned down swiftly to bring their mouths together in a rough, hungry kiss. He groaned into E'zarh's mouth as he rolled his hips, aching for more but wanting to take his time. His attempt to have any sense of self control was short-lived. 

G'raha pulled back to squirm out of his little black shorts, joining the pile of red, white, and black on the floor. He reached out and pulled E'zarh's hands up to run along the edges of the crystal that spindled thin and delicate onto his upper thighs. 

"Are you-- is this... real? 'Tis not a dream?" 

"My love, against time and death itself-- I have railed and fought to get back to you. I am here. I am real."

E'zarh, usually nigh-on-meek, pushed himself up and buried his hands in G'raha's hair as he pulled him down, eyes shut tight for a moment as he basked in the sensation of their skin pressed together and pressed his half-hard cock against the other man's thigh. 

With a soft hum, G'raha pressed his crystalline fingertips to E'zarh's willing lips. He didn't ask, but was rather gentle knowing that his skin wasn't exactly what it once was. Rather, it slicked far easier and more quickly-- warmed by the other Miqo'te's eager tongue and lips. He prodded inside the wet confines of his mouth, pressing against the fleshy inside of Ezarh's cheek. He could feel himself twitching between his own thighs at the sight and when he could stand it no longer, quickly removed his hand to slip it between them. 

Though his sensation was slightly dulled in the places now permanently armored by the crystal's symbiosis, it was not entirely lost to him. Another heady moan as he pressed inside, drinking in the gasps and groans the sensation drew out of his lover. He curled his fingers inside, more focused on _touching_ than he was on making any sort of actual preparation. 

"Tell me what you want, my sweet, my precious hero: My inspiration." G'raha crooned. 

"I-I--" E'zarh stuttered, shy and red-faced as he looked away to collect himself. G'raha's voice lowered to a hiss. 

"I must hear you say it," 

"I--! I. I want you, Raha. I. I want you to fuck me." 

"That's my good boy," 

It felt as though time stopped for a moment as he plunged inside. The sensation washed over him so strongly that he nearly began to weep, his eyes stinging from the surge of feeling. G'raha was drawn back to the present by E'zarh writhing against him, mewling as he balled fists into the blankets. 

"_Hah--_ Gods, E'zarh, my... my Zarh, you're so beautiful," the words came out more as a sob than anything, and to distract himself, G'raha braced his hand against the other man's throat, feeling his pulse-- constricting just enough to make it race. 

Those eyes he loved so much, their violet darkened by wide-blown pupils and their glassy sheen of lust stared up at him with nothing but the deepest trust, the deepest ocean of desire. 

"I c-can't," E'zarh warned. 

The Exarch clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Not before I say," 

From around his wrist he clumsily unwound the leather strap he wore there and pulled it tight around the base of E'zarh's twitching cock. He let out a keening sound as he squirmed on G'raha's dick, and a lazy smirk found its way to his lips. 

"If you could only see yourself-- no work of art in any Empire on this or the Source could compare," 

All that talk of madness returned to him, a surge of desire climbing up his spine with a wave of goosebumps as he watched E'zarh begin to come undone. 

G'raha roughly gripped his hips and began to fuck into him roughly, his pace erratic and wild as though that alone could speak of his years of denial. Sweat slicked his crimson hair to his cheeks as he moved, brow furrowed with the intensity of his thrusts. 

E'zarh-- a hero to so many, held as holy by anyone who knew his name. E'zarh, who had been the first in so long not to treat him like an outsider, like a freak. E'zarh, who couldn't bear not to give himself over fully, E'zarh, E'zarh,_ E'zarh_\--

With a breathy grunt, he buried himself to the hilt as he came abruptly. Well, perhaps he hadn't been entirely aware of himself. The years of pent-up energy had done a number on him. He wasn't one to be so easily outdone, however, and pushed onward though his movements slowed to languid and torturous. 

E'zarh's hair was sticking to his neck, sodden dark gold with the weight of sweat. G'raha moaned with the over-stimulation causing his body to tremble and shake as he moved and wondered how much more desperate his precious Warrior of Light must be. He could see it in the way he met his thrusts, aching for release that the pressure of his restraints wouldn't allow. 

He couldn't stand it for long though, and had to pull out to regain his bearings. A wickedly satisfied smile found his lips when E'zarh whined at the loss. G'raha scrambled to his hands and knees between his still parted legs and dragged his fingertips absently through the mess of cum dripping down his bronze inner thigh. Above the curve of his crystalline back, his scarlet tail swished. 

"My dear there's still so much I want to do with you-- I'm not finished yet," He purred. 

"Please," There was the first feverish plea for mercy. It wouldn't be the last he demanded. 

"Just a little more for me?" He responded. 

G'raha leaned in and lapped at the tip of E'zarh's dripping cock, tasting the sharp tang of precum on the flat of his tongue before he spoke once more: "Feel free to use my mouth as you like, my love." more a command than an offer-- and sunk down until his nose was nestled against the other man's skin, the head of his cock pressed against the back of his throat. 

He rolled his tongue against the hard flesh in his mouth-- wherever he could reach-- lavishing it in whatever pressure he could manage with his tongue and lips. He felt his own faltering erection stir again at the sight of E'zarh struggling and keening, clearly pushed to the brink and unable to fall over it. 

The most beautiful moment was when his gentleness gave way to his feral nature, desperate to cum, wanting nothing more than to see his release dripping from G'raha's tear-streaked face. But-- his stubborn lover denied him yet again, even as he wildly thrust into the wet heat. He loved the sensation of E'zarh's hands grabbing fistfulls of his silken hair, the wild nature of his thrusts-- basked in the tears brought forth from his struggle to take _all_ of him over and over.

"I'll do you one better, darling boy," G'raha released him finally, lips swollen and red from the work they'd done. 

"How long I have waited, how desperately I have longed for this moment--" His voice was a low croon, a rumble of the desire he'd kept bound up and shackled within the crystalline cage of his chest.

G'raha took the moment to run his fingers up the expanse of E'zarh's hips, stomach, chest-- up to his throat where his mismatched hands rested lovingly against the pounding pulse. With some grace he shifted up and straddled the blond's hips, rocking back to press the tip of his cock against his hole. G'raha didn't have the patience to wait anymore, to think of taking it slow or easy-- and he closed his eyes as he took all of him at once, panting for breath as his tail thrashed, sweeping across E'zarh's thighs. 

"_Gods,_\--" The word was a hiss as he trembled and shifted, hand pressing lightly against his love's throat. 

He wanted to feel his breath, his pulse-- 

The Exarch slowly dipped down to kiss his lover's lips, his own still sore and wet from the work he'd done with them, tears still glistening on his face-- and bit into his bottom lip as he began to fuck himself. 

He only lasted for a few moments hunched over like that, lapping at the sore spot he'd created before he leaned back, putting himself on display as he moved. The feeling of being stretched, of being so _full_\-- knowing that it was him, that it was real, that he finally had him back-- fresh tears joined the ones from before, a mess of overstimulation and flushed skin. 

G'raha melted when E'zarh pushed himself back up, trembling and desperate but still so warm and soft and sweet. He moaned aloud as the other man pulled him in close, turning their coupling into an unholy tantric embrace. He buried his face in his shoulder as he rode his cock, biting and sucking to leave as many marks as he could. 

"Mine," The word fell from his lips, mingled with E'zarh's name as an unholy mantra. 

Pressing his own cock against his beloved's stomach was pushing him close again. 

"Are you ready to come? I want us... to do it together." He said, voice breathy and stuttered by his frantic movements. 

"_Please_, Raha," He heard the whimpered answer as he slid one hand down to grip his plush, golden tail and tug. 

For a mercy, his free hand slipped between them and he slowed his movements just long enough to pull the leather strap loose. 

The rush of blood clearly made E'zarh's head spin, as he clung to G'raha's shoulders, a cacaphony of little noises pouring out of him as he finally reached the precipice and teetered on the edge of release. 

"Come for me, my love." He said, having long forgotten all sense of decency as he clung to the other man's tail and rutted against him-- every bit the wild beast his kind were said to resemble. 

A sharp, keening cry that became a low moan, and the muscles in E'zarh's shoulders going taught heralded his release. G'raha felt himself pushed to the edge just from the sensation of all that pent up desire now dripping down his own thighs. He rocked into E'zarh's embrace and then came with a shuddered groan, caring little for the-- rather impressive mess they'd made. 

Searching for purchase and evened breaths, G'raha stayed wrapped around him, his hand running along the length of the other man's spine as he tried to come down. 

"Are you alright?" Always, he worried for him. G'raha pulled back with a sad smile on his lips. 

"I... must admit I feared I could not... ah, perform as I once had but. I've out-shined my own expectations." 

E'zarh raised an eyebrow and paused, dumbfounded in his afterglow before he burst out laughing. In a moment of restored youthfulness, G'raha's face warped into a scowl and a pout. 

"What?! Am I wrong?" 

"No... no. It's just that... that's just like you," Or he maybe meant-- the G'raha that he knew, not the man with a hundred years under his belt. 

Now, he didn't want to think of the future. For now, it was only the moment, blessed and sanctified as he gazed into the violet eyes he had tried so hard not to forget.

"Did you know that... when you're separated from loved ones, its their voice you forget first?" He mused. 

E'zarh's expression fell, his ears drooping slightly. Of course he knew. 

"But... that color. The color of your eyes-- my mind wandered unto them every day. I refused to forget. When finally the people of the Crystarium began to raise banners.... Violet. I said they must needs be violet." It came out disjointed, as though his mind was far away. 

E'zarh searched for words and found none, then pulled him in for another soft kiss. That seemed to cure him of his melancholy. 

"Enough remembering. New memories, now." 

G'raha shifted and sighed softly as their bodies disconnected rather messily-- but he didn't mind. He wanted the proof of their coupling, the proof that it had happened. Though he rarely slept-- didn't really have to-- he gladly curled up against E'zarh, their ears pressed against each other as he draped his human arm over his chest. 

"It was all worth it. Ripping time and space apart. No matter what it took-- I fear there was a selfishness in it. Always, always I knew... I'd have done anything to get you back." 

"For once, something nearly went right." E'zarh said. 

"Aye. Something right, finally." He smiled once more, the ruby of his eyes dimmed in the soft blue light of the tower's crystalline bower.


End file.
